


The god and his prince

by amberdessy



Category: Avengers
Genre: Awesome smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants Tony...He's got it bad for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The god and his prince

Kinkiez

Ambrosia, that was the only way to describe the scent that assaulted his senses at this moment.  
This moment of crushing weight both mentally and physically, the kind you feel when something is too big for you to handle alone but then you realize that you don't have too and that's what it means to be in love with someone because at that moment that's what he felt.  
He, not just he it was them now. He loved the sheer domesticity of it all them sharing everything that they had.  
This moment, he could die right now it truly was crushing, the wrong word could make him go insane and the right one well, could do the same just in a different way. One being pleasing.  
The room was delightful, before they had always retired to Tony's home but this time was different from the start they went straight to Loki's apartment which was in the nicer part of town.  
His room had a large bed with black satin sheets and gold pillows that would fit a king they were so soft. That's what Tony felt like when he was looking up at their reflection in the ceiling, the mirror caught the whole bed and that was the idea. Loki wanted Tony to witness him worshipping his body.  
Right now things were pretty chill they just started touching, about 10 minutes ago Loki was spoon feeding him cheesecake in the nook of their favorite cafe a few blocks down the road.  
Fully clothed he moved against the taller man wanting more friction , when it came to sex with the god of mischief Tony was like a car, zero to sixty in three seconds. The god sure could leave ruin in his wake and it was exciting.  
He knew all of the spots to make him writhe and squirm.  
The air was warmer now or at least it felt that way.  
He laid above him kissing Tony's neck, Tony carded his fingers through Loki's ink black hair and closed his eyes, inhaling his scent he smelled like heaven wrapped in chocolate.  
Loki gripped Tony's hips hard implying what he wanted, Tony instinctively spread his legs wider. Loki was laying half on top of him groping his crotch through his jeans as he kissed his lips.  
The air was so thick Tony could barely breath, he held onto Loki's shoulder his black tank top clinging to his damp chest.  
Loki kissed the tendons on Tony's neck, his shirt as well being discarded all but his top perfectly contrasting his very pale skin.  
The more Loki gripped Tony's cock the harder it became to breath, Tony was making short gasps when Loki began whispering filthy words to him.  
"I wonder Anthony, if I could make you cum just from this." Loki stated and gently nipped on his earlobe.  
Tony didn't know how to respond he licked his lips desperate in the hopes that Loki would try.  
Tony arched his hips a little more burying his face in Loki's neck gasping he was so close already.  
"Hmm my dirty little harlot, you want this so bad don't you? " Loki asked not expecting a response.  
Loki adjusted his hand to fully cup his balls along with his cock through his pants and Tony bucked, his toes curled this was it.  
"I want you to cum for me Stark, right here ." he emphasized by gripping his cock one last hard time.  
Tony's moan was so high pitched that if he could hear himself right now he might have been embarrassed, no one has ever been able to make him orgasm just from petting.  
After the stars cleared in his vision he opened his eyes watching Loki still rubbing him through the after shocks, his now over sensitive skin feeling very hot.  
"Ahh g--- Loki please -I AAHH!" Tony tried to speak getting nowhere while Loki still held him down petting him now releasing the clasp on his jeans.  
"Mmhhh what have we here?" Loki questioned to Tony's still erect cock.  
He ran his finger through the cum pooled in his jeans and brought the finger to Tony's lips slowly slipping the digit passed his teeth making him taste his own cum.  
He watched closely with bated breath as Tony suckled around his finger.  
Loki gripped the back of Tony's head and gripped his hip pushing their bodies closer kissing him deeply. Tony could not even think straight.  
Loki's tongue won the battles dominance, he pulled back slightly biting on his lower lip whispering to him;  
"I'm going to use you Stark, make you cum several times until you are so pliant beneath me you won't be able to think of anything else ever again without it leading to me handling you." Loki stated so clearly.  
Tony was shocked, no one had ever spoken to him like that, breathlessly he pleaded.  
"Please." He whispered.  
"Yes my pet, get used to begging." Loki replied gripping his chin and lifting it up revealing more of his neck biting into the crook.  
Tony howled with a mix of pleasure and pain, Loki was grinding his knee against Tony's crotch.  
Loki sucked some of his blood from the wound making a delighted noise at the taste. Tony's breath came out in short gasps as he started to shake not wanting to tell Loki to stop but still over stimulated.  
Loki kept grinding down on Tony while sucking on his neck.  
He breathed obscenely in Tony's ear pushing him to the edge once more.  
Sticking his tongue in his ear he used his other hand to rub his erect nipples through his tank top, twisting hard bordering the side of pain.  
"Oh god! L-loahhh!" Was all Tony could say as he arched higher unto Loki's throbbing bulge grinding them together ridding out his orgasm.  
"Good little boy." Loki chided in Tonys ear not sure if he could hear or not.  
Loki slid his hand from the front of Tony's crotch to his backside and gripped his ass hard. Tony lifted up a little both of their bulges ground against one another earning whimpers from Tony who could not handle anymore.  
Loki shoved the back side of Tony's jeans down just revealing his cheeks, he gripped harder, held him close and rolled them over so Tony was laying on top.  
Loki protectively held his left arm around Tony keeping him close to his chest. He lifted his head to kiss Tony passionately, he could barely keep his eyes open he was so drained. Loki gripped his tan globes lightly moving his index finger over his puckered ring.  
Tony braced his knees straddling each side of Loki's waist his hands were under Loki's back gripping his shoulders.  
Tony lazily kissed Loki back as his rump was roughly massaged, Loki lifted his hand about five inches just popping him on the ass to get him to watch.  
Tony yelped in surprise and instinctively ground his crotch down onto Loki's.  
"Well, what have we here," Loki asked slapping him again this time a little rougher.  
Tony's forehead was pressed to Loki's shoulder, he licked his lips making a groan in agreement.  
"Our very own Ironman likes to be spanked." Loki stated slapping his rump harder, Tony hid his face against Loki's neck just breathing waiting for the next strike.  
Loki struck him once more feeling Tony get harder against his crotch, Loki thrust up against Tony the sheer force of each hit bringing both of them together.  
"Oh my Mr.Stark, I can see you are ashamed to be enjoying this right now." Loki chuckled as Tony tried to hide his face even more.  
Loki landed several more slaps against Tony's bare ass bringing him closer to completion.  
Tony was grinding onto Loki feeling his hot skin on his rear the tears welled in his eyes but he was enjoying every moment of it.  
Loki could see what this was doing to him and he would use it.  
"Oh Tony, imagine if I had prior knowledge that you like to be shamed by spanking...I would have taken you over my knee in front of everyone during the New York incident." Loki chimed as Tony held him as close as he could trying not to make a sound biting his lip while Loki punished him.  
His frame shook Loki would be his undoing, his thighs gripped around Loki's waist and he panted heavily .  
Loki's rain of smacks ended abruptly and he ordered. Tony moaned several times in protest.  
" On your knees."  
Tony obliged while Loki waved his hand and he was suddenly naked, Loki wanted to remember Tony like this, face buried in the pillow ass high in the air on display only for him.  
"It amazes me how well you listen, you obey your master well my kitten." Loki cooed his encouragement sliding hands over his naked rump.  
Loki moved fingers between his cheeks spreading them far, he placed his left finger at his entrance and murmured an enchantment making his muscles relax.  
Loki removed his clothes with a few more words and stayed on his knees behind Tony on the bed rubbing his hands between his lovers legs.  
Every touch made Tony shiver, Loki kept him focused by occasionally tugging on his erection.  
Loki slipped one finger inside Tony feeling the tight muscle even after a relaxation enchantment he was so tight.  
"Hhmmm Stark I am going to thoroughly enjoy this, I know you will as well." Loki commented.  
He placed a second finger inside of Tony slowly preparing him. He curled his fingers inside stretching him further .Loki removed his fingers, he slicked himself generously. He lined his throbbing member up with Tony's entrance.  
The head of his massive cock barely nudged Tony before he was pushing back trying to get more of that touch, aching for it.  
Loki slowly pushed in his head stretching him more than any of Tony's previous lovers.  
Now that the head was in he pushed the rest of the way for the shaft. Tony gripped the sheets making low mewling noises.  
Loki watched with excitement as his cock disappeared into Tony's body, buried to the hilt his hips ended with Tony's entrance.  
Loki massaged his hips and ass waiting for Tony to get adjusted. He ran his hands over Tony's back feeling the damp skin, Tony was burning with lust.  
Loki grinned and slowly withdrew hearing Tony's moan only made him want to drive back in as hard as he could .  
He slid back in slowly rolling his hips with each movement. Loki used his knees to push Tony's legs further apart.  
He went a little faster pushing deep inside with each thrust and pulling all the way out before each one filling him up with each movement.  
Tony was like putty beneath him, he didn't move he just moaned letting Loki do whatever he wanted to him.  
Loki pushed hard inside him and Tony groaned, pulling his hand back Loki spanked him while they were fucking.  
Tony was making very loud obscene noises the tears were building in his eyes it felt so good.  
Loki snapped his hips forward thrusting hard shoving his leaking cock deeper hitting his prostate, every smack earned a new noise from Tony who clenched around the hard cock every time he was struck.  
Loki was quite the multitasker .  
Loki waved his hand and suddenly without warning his arms were tied behind his back his forearms crossed against each other . Tony didn't seem too concerned about it he liked being tied up by Loki .  
Before he could register another thought there was a scarf around his head pulled between his teeth while Loki held onto the ends as if he were a horse.  
It didn't muffle any noise it just gave complete control to Loki.  
Loki pulled the scarf using all of his force to brutally fuck Tony who was more than willing.  
He reached down to Tony's balls and pinched the sac where it met the cock. Tony seized up, his orgasm was wrecking his body it was too much, nothing even spilled it was dry he had nothing left.  
He made several choked noises as Loki kept roughly driving into and spanking him while his hips stuttered from the ordeal.  
He tried to slump back down but Loki held him in place, he held the ends of the scarf with one hand while Loki stroked his cock back to full salute.  
Tony shook his head trying not to get erect he had too much already but the words Loki had spoken to him we're now very loud in his head.  
It felt amazing when Tony's walls closed around his cock, and Loki would have more of it.  
Loki turned Tonys body over to where he was now on his back staring straight up at him, his face was so red. Loki was close himself but wanted this just a little longer. He held Tony's knees up by the back of the legs, Tony's eyes went straight up to the ceiling watching Loki's every move . The slow languid thrusts made him whimper.  
"Oh honey see how sweet you look?" Loki grinned seeing his face get even more red.  
His shallow thrusts made it hard for Tony to think straight his mind was scrambled.  
Loki ran his hands over the tops of his thighs slowly lowering himself on top of Tony their chests pressed flush against each other . Tony wrapped his legs tightly around Loki's waist . He held onto his hips rubbing small circles with his thumb on his pelvic bone.  
Tony arched up when he began his thrusts a little more calculated. He was as Loki said pliant beneath him, he was true to his word, with his arms still tied there was nothing he could do but take it.  
Loki's face was just centimeters from Tony's, who's eyes were screwed shut. He breathed against Tony's lips thrusting sharp, his hand came up and pulled the scarf away from his mouth . He licked Tony's swollen lips thrusting his tongue inside kissing him as he continued to cant his hips forward. He was close and ready to have his.  
Tony was the only person who has ever given themselves completely over to the god.  
Loki picked up the pace thrusting deeper and harder into Tony, he arched off the bed moaning as Loki's thick cock nudged his prostate making him shiver and tense.  
Loki smiled and bit into the other side of his neck feeding on him again.  
He gripped Tony's cock with his hand and stroked one hard time before Tony was jerking and arching high off the bed his head thrown completely back into the pillows and he screamed so loud the windows could have shattered.  
Loki's eyes had a blood lust from the taste in his mouth to the sounds in his ears and the feeling of his cock being swallowed by Tonys contractions.  
He held his legs and thrust hard letting his orgasm wash over him in waves, he spilled his seed deep inside of Tony's used body. Thrusting a few more times to make sure his body took all of it. He stayed locked inside of him as he cleaned up the bite on his neck using his magic to heal the wounds. He surveyed his work Tony was so out of it his ears were ringing he could take no more. Loki let his magic release his arms and he cradled his neck touching their heads together he whispered.  
"Did you enjoy yourself my love?" Loki grinned kissing his damp forehead.  
Tony only made a small sound of approval and shook his head in agreement, he was beginning to doze off when he felt Loki pull out of him and settle to the side pulling into an embrace . He finally drifted off to sleep with the faint promise of Loki's homemade waffles when he wakes up.


End file.
